


Making A Bet

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sibling Rivalry, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: James knows how to wind Albus up. Albus hits back.





	

“How much d’you want to bet that I could pull little Malfoy?”

Al bites his lip. James _knows_ how he feels about Scorpius. His brother’s just teasing, but... 

Albus pushes back. “As much as I could persuade Teddy into a shag.”

James suddenly looks vulnerable - something which is utterly un-James-like… except when it comes to Teddy. Teddy, whom James has finally started dating after years of pining.

“You wouldn’t.”

“No, I wouldn’t.”

“Me neither.” 

James won’t say sorry: it isn’t his way. Instead, he summons the barmaid and orders two beers, pushing one across to his brother. 

It’s apology enough.


End file.
